D Contest Sequel
by chayshades
Summary: apa yang terjadi setelah kontes kecil aneh yang dilakukan Super Junior? mau tau apa yang di lakukan Donghae dan Kibum? yuk intip. KIHAE


YOU OWN ME ( D Contest Sequel part 1?)

KIHAE as always

YAOI, mature content

Kibum membanting pintu kamar miliknya dan Donghae lalu melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka berdua. Berhubung mereka sudah bertelanjang ria sejak kontes tadi, membuat aktifitas seks mereka lebih mudah untuk dilakukan karena mereka tak perlu memikirkan bagaimana caranya harus menanggalkan pakaian.

Kibum menelusuri tiap sudut mulut Donghae dengan lidahnya, ia ingin menghisap dan merasakan seluruh 'rasa' Donghae didalam mulutnya. Diangkatnya bokong Donghae dan meletakkan kedua kaki Donghae di pinggangnya. Badan Donghae teropang pada Kibum yang kini tengah menciumi bibirnya dengan sangat berisik dan dalam. Tak luput Donghae yang mendesah seksi karena penis Kibum yang besar dan keras sesekali menyentuh belahan pantat Donghae."mmpph.. ki –mmpphh- bummie… a-aku t-tak.." Donghae berusaha mengatakan sesuatu pada Kibum namun hanya kata-kata tak beraturan yang keluar dari mulut Donghae.

Kibum hanya menyeringai di tengah ciuman mereka yang panas lalu meletakkan tubuh Donghae ke ranjang miliknya dan Donghae dengan sangat hati-hati. Posisi Donghae tepat berada di bawah Kibum, Kibum pun menindih badan Donghae dan mulai menciumi leher jenjang seorang Lee Donghae dan menghisap kulit mulus Donghae hingga terdapat bercak kemerahan yang mungkin akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"hyung.. apa kau yakin mau melakukan ini?." Tanya Kibum dengan napas yang terengah-engah layaknya orang habis berlari keliling lapangan bola. Wajah Donghae makin memerah mendengar pertanyaan Kibum yang tanpa basa - basi.

"a-aku tak pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.. tapi, aku mau kau jadi yang pertama Kibummie." Ucap Donghae sambil membuang muka dari Kibum karena ia saat ini sungguh sangat malu dan iya yakin mukanya lebih merah dari kepiting rebus yang di panggang.

"tapi hae~ .. kau yakin? Dengan aku yang sebesar ini?." secara refleks keduanya menatap ke bawah, ke arah organ yang memang besar itu. Hingga di detik kemudian, Kibum menatap Donghae. Ada rasa khwatir terbersit di raut muka Kibum karena dia tak ingin menyakiti Donghae. Dia tahu, organnya itu besar dan berdampak? bisa dibayangkan.

Akan tetapi, diluar dugaan, Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Kibum dengan anggukan kecil yang Donghae harap itu cukup karena ia sudah tidak tahan untuk berhubungan seks lebih jauh dengan Kibum. Kibum hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengulum bibir Donghae, namun kali ini lebih halus.

Kibum mengesek-gesekan penis miliknya dengan milik Donghae hingga membuat Donghae menjambak-jambak rambut Kibum sambil mendesah pelan. "Ki-Kibummie.. a-aku.. m-mau… aaaaaaaaaahhh!." Dan cairan putih milik Donghae tiba-tiba meledak hanya karena gesekan dari penis Kibum.

"hyung?! Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu!." Kata Kibum cukup terkejut.

"Kau terlalu lama" Donghae merengut, "Aku sudah tak tahan. Cepat kau tancapkan saja penis super besarmu itu ke bokongku. Karena aku-"

"Iya, sabarlah sayang. Aku kan hanya pemanasan" Kata Kibum memotong ucapan panjang Donghae yang jika tak dihentikan bisa-bisa mereka tak jadi berhubungan seks.

Penis Donghae yang tadinya sudah terkulai mengeluarkan isinya, kini kembali menegak karena Kibum mengocoknya meski secara perlahan. Donghae mendesah sambil menutup matanya keenakan. "Kibum.. ssssssshhhh… kibum…." .

Kibum ingin mengulum penis Donghae namun dirinya sendiri juga tak tahan untuk segera memasuki Donghae jadi langsung saja Kibum mengangkat kedua kaki Donghae dan menyerang lubang hangat Donghae dengan cara menjilat-jilati nya dengan lidahnya yang sangat lihai.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat Donghae semakin berisik keenakan. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi jika erangannya yang keras akan di dengar oleh member lain yang ada di dorm. Kibum lalu memberikan 3 jarinya kepada Donghae. "jilat." pinta Kibum dengan sangat singkat.

Donghae layaknya anak kecil yang mengemut permen manis segera mengulum 3 jari Kibum dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya yang nakal. Setelah dirasanya cukup, tanpa ampun Kibum langsung memasukan 2 jari kedalam lubang itu.

"arggghhh! K-kibummie! Aaarrgghh.. hiks… sakit.. hiks." Teriak Donghae sambil menghempas-hempaskan badannya.

"sssshh.. sabar sayang…. Ini harus di lakukan." Kata Kibum pelan sambil mengocok penis Donghae agar perhatian nya teralihkan dan nyatanya itu berhasil. Sudah setengah jam Kibum mempersiapkan lubang Donghae hingga ke3 jarinya masuk dan membuat Donghae sakit keenakan.

Waktunya, acara utama. Penis super jumbo Kibum pun bersiap memasuki lubang di bokong Donghae, "kau siap Hae?" Tanya Kibum yang kesekian kalinya di balas dengan anggukan Donghae karena Donghae sudah kecapekan mendesah dan mengerang untuk Kibum.

Kibum mulai memasukan kepala penisnya ke dalam lubang Donghae, ternyata lubang Donghae masih terlalu sempit. Donghae sudah mengerang tak karuan karena menahan rasa sakit yang amat luar biasa. Kibum pun memaksa lubang sempit Donghae dan mendorong sekali hentakan hingga penis besar Kibum masuk sepenuhnya.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!." Teriak Donghae dengan sangat keras dan setelah itu terbaring tak berdaya. Ia menangis dengan sangat kencang dengan air mata yang bercucuran dengan sangat banyak. Kibum tersadar ketika ia melihat darah di sekita lubang sempit Donghae. Lubangnya robek. Segera Kibum melepas penisnya dan menenangkan Donghae yang menangis seperti orang kehilangan akal.

"baby? Hae.. maafkan aku. Oh Tuhan.." ucap Kibum sambil mengusap rambut dan pantat Donghae dengan pelan."sa-sakit bummie.. aku tak tahan. Rasanya mau mati hiks." Isak Donghae di dada Kibum. Pada akhirnya aktifitas mereka tak jadi dilakukan di karena kan lubang Donghae yang berdarah dan Donghae yang benar-benar tak tahan dengan rasa sakitnya. Kibum sempat mencari - cari obat di laci, sebuah gel untuk mengobati luka yang akhirnya dia temukan. Entah bagaimana dia memiliknya karena itu ternyata ada dalam lacinya.

Dengan telaten Kibum mengobati luka gesekan di sekitar lubang anus Donghae yang sangat memerah. Menggoda memang, sangat bahkan tapi Kibum harus menahan dirinya. Donghaenya sedang kesakitan dan tidak mungkin dia memaksakan dirinya bukan? itu tidalah etis.

Donghae pun merasa bersalah. Awalnya dia yang bener-bener ingin melakukan seks, namun karena ia tak bisa melebarkan lubangnya, akhirnya aktifitas itu gagal.

"maaf " Ucap Donghae.

"untuk apa? Aku tak ingin menyakitimu hae" balas Kibum sambil tersenyum halus. Setelah kibum memasangkan pakaian tidur untuk Donghae dan dirinya, ia membaringkan diri di sambing Donghae dan memeluk pelan berusaha tak menyentuh bokong Donghae yang masih terasa sakit.

"Terimakasih" tambah Donghae lirih seraya menundukan kepalanya. Kibum hanya tersenyum lalu mengecup singkat kepala Donghae.

"Kibummi?" ternyata Donghae belum menyudahi pembicaraannya, "Kau tau mengapa aku ingin kau yang melakukannya?".

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" dengan usil Kibum menjawab. "Kau tahu ya!" Donghae menjadi semakin malu. Tak hanya dirinya merasa rendah telah merelakan keperjakaannya, namun, ternyata Kibum mengetahui jika dia selama ini memendam perasaan pada sang Dongsaeng.

Akan tetapi, kenyataannya tidak demikian. Awalnya Kibum hanya usil untuk menjebak Donghae. dan, mendapat tanggapan seperti ini, Kibum semakin memeluk Donghae dengan erat, "Maafkan aku" ucap Kibum.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku telah menyakitimu".

"Huh?".

"Karena aku, sudah lama menyukaimu. Tidak! Aku mencintaimu, Hyung". Donghae terbelalak tak percaya. Dia tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya tapi tatapan mata Kibum terlihat nyata dan bersungguh - sungguh. Hingga kemudian, Donghae merengkuh balik tubuh Kibum seraya berucap, "Terimakasih. Aku pun sama"

to be continued?

ahaha sesuai mood gue aja dah~

terimakasih untuk tanteku **Hyukssoul **yang bersedia memberikan finishing supaya lebih apik~

yang udah baca di facebook, terserah kalian mau review lagi apa enggak. ahahaha

yang lain~ R n R pleaseee~


End file.
